


Too Late

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, lol this hurt, minor missandei/daenerys, minor tw for puking and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You can stop this!"She was wrong, it hadn't been too late. It had become so once that spear had become embedded inside of Ser Jorahs stomach.Now it truly was too late.--minor tw for puking and death
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen, Missandei & Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Too Late

He held her eyes, tears welling in them as she had the sudden realization: he wasn't going to leave these pits.

"You can stop this!" Tyrion exclaimed, worry clouding his eyes. His fist slammed on the arm of his chair as he forgot his devotion to his queen for a split second.

She shook her head violently, it was too late.

Ser Jorah wanted her to be the last thing he saw. Her violet eyes, her silver hair.

Khaleesi.   
  
He was almost sure that if he squinted hard enough, he saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

She was crying. 

_No_ , she wasnt crying. She couldn't have been.

W _hy would she?_

The man held no mercy as he plunged his stolen spear deep into Ser Jorahs stomach. From the girl beside her, Missandei heard a strangled gasp. She looked over to see her forcefully clasp two hands over her mouth, seemingly holding back what looked like a mixture of sobs and a scream.

Daenerys will never forget the look he gave her, as his soul slipped from his body.

"he's _in love with you, I think."_

Her chest heaved and her hands pushed tighter onto her mouth, willing herself to get up. She couldn't let her people see her break. 

She rose from her seat, trying not to fall over in a fit of grief. 

"emā iss.." She choked back a sob. "e..mā issare dismissed." She practically screamed. But, no one moved as she darted from where she stood Not bothering to look back. Not being able to bear the sight of Missandeis worried eyes, or the lack of life from Jorahs. 

She stumbled through the hallways. She wanted her dragons. She wished she could call out for them, to run down into the chambers and free them from their chains.

Sadly, she was alone.

Pushing through the doorway to her room, 

_"a room fit for a queen."_

_"I'm no queen, Ser Jorah. I am a Khaleesi."_

It hurt, god it hurt. But not like a child who had just fallen whilst playing a game of tag with his brothers. Like someone who just watched someone they loved dearly get a spear put through their stomach.

She fell onto the floor near her bed, burying her face into the soft fabric of the blankets that lay atop. 

She cried, she cried for the first time since her beloved had died. Since her baby, Rhaego, had died by her hands. 

_"I won't watch you burn."_

Bile rose in her throat as the nausea set in, and she started retching on the floor. The acid felt horrible on her throat. 

"Khaleesi?" She hears a familiar voice, and then a gasp as Missandei witnesses the sight in front of her. 

"Khaleesi," She gapes, reaching out to touch the girls shoulder. 

"It was my fault." Daenerys sobs, blocking her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"Were you the man who wielded the spear?" Missandei asks, helping her to her feet and sitting with her on the bed. 

"No." She shrugs, hanging her head low and letting a few more silent sobs come over her. 

"Were you the one who ordered him into the fighting pits?"

She does not answer this time.

_"Do not ever presume to touch me or speak my name ever again."_

She realizes she was never fair to Jorah, he gave and gave and gave all he had to her. 

She took, but yet asked for more. 

"I could've stopped it." Daenerys' lip trembles as she speaks, and her face almost contorts into another sob, but she chokes it back. 

"They would think of you weak, Khaleesi." Missandei allows her to rest her head on her shoulder, but her sobs only grow louder as she continues to think of everything she did wrong. 

**_"_ ** _You can stop this!"_

She was wrong, it hadn't been too late. It had become so once that spear had become embedded inside of Ser Jorahs stomach. 

Now it truly was too late. 

She hears footsteps leading their way to her room and tries to quiet her sobs, running her hand over one of her braids. 

"My queen, I am s-"

"Get out!" Daenerys screams at him, she'd get on her knees and beg him to leave if she knew it would work. 

She couldn't look at his face, because he had been both right and wrong. 

"Please," She cried again, eyes pleading with his. "Please, leave." She tells Tyrion again, but stops Missandei from leaving by grabbing her wrist. 

"Can you stay?" She looks as if she's going to bust into tears if Missandei leaves her. So, Missandei sighs and stays with her Khaleesi. 

She'd cried for hours upon hours that night.

_"I vow to serve you, to obey you, to die for you if need be."_

She dreamt dreams of Ser Jorah that night, some memories and some merely fiction. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes ik this sucks I just got the idea and it made me rlly emo so here I am.


End file.
